


Risk Taking

by StarkPanda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Aftermath, BDSM, M/M, Somewhat bad BSDM etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson had warned Holmes not to take unnecessary risks. Unfortunately the detective did tend to be bad at listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Taking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a kinkmeme prompt, I'm sure of it. No idea where that prompt went though.

Holmes came to feeling rather distinctly muzzy. Through the loose fog the clouded his sense, he noted that he was, in fact, handcuffed to his bed. And naked. Watson crossed his field of vision and Holmes blinked at his friend, licking his dry lips absently.

“Watson…?”

His friend turned towards him, an unusual expression on his face. “Yes, Holmes?”

“I’m tied to my bed.”

“My bed.”

“Our bed then. And I’m naked.”

“Yes, you are tied to the bed, and you are naked. Thank you for stating the obvious.”

Holmes blinked for a moment, “And you seem to not be alarmed so I must conclude that this was your doing.”

“Correct,” Watson had turned from him to fiddle with something on the table, outside Holmes’s field of vision.

“What I cannot deduce, however, is why.”

Watson turned to face him again. “Can you not? After what you did today, you can’t think of a single thing?”

Holmes squinted up at his friend and tried to think back over his day. “…no?”

“Holmes, my dear fellow, you endangered yourself very recklessly today. And we’ve discussed this before.”

As the memory surfaced, his eyes widened. He and Watson had discussed his reckless behavior at the start of their relations and he had promised to try and not take needless risks. A promise which he hadn’t even considered today, chasing after a rather dangerous group of bank robbers. His gaze turned calculating, as Watson turned and crawled his way onto the bed.

“Ah, I see you do recall that particular discussion.” Watson slid a long finger into Holmes without warning, and he gasped, arching his hips, the handcuffs jingling merrily above his head.

“You broke your promise Holmes,” Another finger, “And that did not please me,” A twist that made Holmes whimper deep in his throat.

And suddenly the hand was gone. Holmes cried out at the loss and couldn’t help but struggle against the bonds, trying to get closer to Watson. His friend looked over him with indulgent eyes. The detective rattled his shackles again, only to be ignored as Watson turned away and began to disrobe.

Only when completely naked, did Watson return his attention to Holmes. The first touch of his hands was electric and Holmes couldn’t contain a low moan. As Watson kissed and nibbled his throat, he bucked his hips up against Watson’s own bare skin, trying desperately to get some type of friction.

This last audacious move seemed to break Watson’s restraint and he slid a hand down between them even as he hungrily kissed Holmes mouth. He slid fingers back into Holmes and stretched him just enough to be sure that this would be a challenge before moving back. Lifting the other man’s hips, Watson looked deep into Holmes’s eyes, and thrust in slow enough that by the time he bottomed out, Holmes was writhing against the hold, the stretch tingling deliciously at the base of his spine.

Watson's eyes fluttered shut and he froze briefly, giving himself time to adjust. Holmes desperately wanted to touch him and keened quietly, the sound coming from somewhere deep in his throat. Watson looked down at him and grinned gently, “Consequences, Holmes, you must remember that there are consequences to your actions.”

Throwing his head back, the detective gave into feeling and pleasure. He met Watson’s every thrust as best he could with his somewhat limited leverage. A rivulet of sweat tickled its way down his neck and over the taught muscles of his shoulder.

“Watson!” His voice was shaky, the heat and slick slid of Watson contrasting with the cool chain of the handcuffs was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

His hands were suddenly free and Holmes scrabbled weakly at Watson’s sweat covered shoulders, finally burying in the short soft hair at the nape of his neck. Fingers clenching, his eyes squinted shut and he gasped. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room and the only thing he could do was cling on and feel.

Holmes held on tightly. Watson had found his pleasure but Holmes was beyond that. His head was quiet and his fingers tingled where they skittered over the doctor's sweat slicked back.

“…Holmes?”

He shook his head slightly and curled tighter against the warm naked body of his friend. He allowed himself to be pulled close and coddled. Watson's hand stroked carefully along his cock, but Holmes batted the hands away. He wasn't interested in that right now, all he wanted was for Watson to hold him close against his chest where he could listen to the beat of the best heart he knew.


End file.
